


Maybe Stand-Up Isn’t So Bad

by mlmkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bathroom Sex, Comedian Richie Tozier, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, During the 27 Years (IT), Feelings Realization, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, No Myra Kaspbrak, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Praise Kink, Richie Tozier is a Slut, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmkaspbrak/pseuds/mlmkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie gets dragged to a shitty bar for a comedian he hates, only to find out said comedian is really fucking hot and devastatingly charming. It all gets pretty horny from there.P.S: They're both in their early thirties, so this is set in like 2008.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Maybe Stand-Up Isn’t So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first published reddie fic so i hope u all like it!!! there is a potential for a chapter two where they fuck depending on if ppl actually read this jklfdsjklfds anyway yeah comment if u like!! <3

Eddie has never been one for stand-up comedy; he’s always found it awkward and even a bit tacky. He’s even consistently stuck by the notion that if you have to prepare your jokes beforehand you probably aren’t that funny, and he’s been proven right on more than one occasion. However, Eddie is one for pleasing people, so when a few friends from work asked him to go to a comedy show, he stupidly said yes -- and that's how he ended up here, seated in the dirtiest fucking place he’s ever been to, all for the most annoying, disgusting comedian of them all: Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier.

Out of every stand up comedian he’s heard of, Richie Tozier is definitely his least favorite. Now, Eddie’s never actually _seen_ any of Richie’s shows, but he has overheard other people watching them. He finds his jokes to be distasteful, too raunchy and vulgar for his taste, but the thing he finds most annoying is how smug he sounds when he tells them. Something about his delivery makes Eddie burn with irritation deep in his bones, and he _hates_ it.

To be fair, he didn’t actually have anything better to do on a Friday night than see a comedian he doesn’t like, which is probably why he agreed so easily. Plus, he heard this place sells really good soft pretzel bites, so that was definitely a reason to go in the moment. He’s definitely eaten far more of them than he’d care to admit and, because of that, he’s pretty sated for now -- ready to just get the show over with.

Soon enough, Richie is walking out on the small stage and the crowd is clapping pretty enthusiastically. _He must be a regular._ Eddie thinks, as rolls his eyes but claps along anyway. After all, it’s the polite thing to do, and he should probably at least pretend to want to be here. The show ensues of nauseating jokes that make Eddie groan quietly to himself, but also a few that make him bite back laughter. It isn’t exactly that Richie is funny, but more that he’s expressive and charismatic. Eddie finds it endearing in a way he can’t quite place, and he feels butterflies flutter around in his belly every time Richie beams a smile at the audience. Soon enough, the distaste for his jokes is lessening and instead turning into something more sentimental. He still hates them and finds the crudeness of them incredibly annoying, but he also never wants to stop listening to them.

On top of that, Richie is really fucking hot. Eddie had known what his voice sounded like, sure, but he had no idea what he fucking looked like. Needless to say, it hits him like a goddamn train. Dark curly hair, thick black glasses, a shit-eating grin that both pisses him off and makes him weak in the knees. He quickly understands why people like him and let him get away with such repulsive material. Hell, Eddie’s throbbing in his jeans just looking at him, but he doesn’t know what to do about it besides continue to gawk at him like he’s never seen a man before. However, he does know one thing: he wants to climb him like a tree.

Within no time, Richie’s set is wrapping up and he’s walking off stage as the crowd claps. Eddie distractedly claps along, more so scanning his surroundings to see if he can spot him. Much to his dismay, he doesn’t see him, and within moments his friends are dragging him over to the bar for drinks. He goes along with them, although disheartened and clearly not into it. Eddie takes a seat with a sigh and orders himself a drink before leaning on the counter with his chin resting in his hand. Where the fuck could he have gone? This isn’t a very big place, and the only way out is through the main entrance. Just Eddie’s luck: somehow losing the tallest guy in the building.

“You’re looking pretty sad for someone who just watched a comedy show. Was I that bad?”

Eddie jumps as he hears a voice next to him, not even realizing he was lost so deeply in thought until then. “I’m sorry?” He asks, not thoroughly processing what was said to him. Eddie turns to look at who had spoken and instantly freezes, looking directly into Richie’s eyes by proxy due to how close the man is sitting. He’s so broad by default that the space between the barstools might as well not even be there. Richie seems to freeze as well, faltering the tiniest bit as he looks into the other’s large doe eyes, admiring the way they accentuate the rest of his face. He’s quick to recover, and regains his teasing composure.

“I asked you if I was bad, seeing as you look absolutely heartbroken over here. You’ve got that kicked puppy thing going on.” Richie says as he motions to Eddie’s face, which now looks way more annoyed than depressed. He feels something close to glee bubble in his chest at the look he receives, a charming grin spreading across his face. _There we go._ Eddie’s eyes narrow at him upon noticing his grin -- a look that could kill a man -- and something about that makes blood rush straight to Richie’s dick. _Just when you think you’ve figured yourself out._

“Oh, fuck you.” Eddie grumbles, turning away to throw back the last sip of his drink. Richie laughs at that and nudges the man next to him. “That doesn’t answer my question, man. Did I bomb?” This time, Eddie can tell he’s actually searching for feedback rather than teasing him, so he looks at him and his stupid handsome face once more. “I wouldn’t say you bombed,” He pauses to hum, tilting his head at Richie as if he’s truly contemplating his performance. Richie looks at him tentatively and begins to slouch slightly, seeming to be slipping from his stage persona back into himself. Eddie thinks he looks more natural like that -- less shithead-ish -- vulnerable even, which is why he chooses his next words so carefully.

“You were good.” He states simply, which makes Richie frown to himself. “Good?” He asks, dumbfounded. Eddie raises a brow at him in return. He huffs and turns forward, then ushers the bartender over to order a drink. Eddie keeps his gaze locked on him, confused as to what he had done to upset him. Did Richie think he’s lying? Or was ‘good’ simply too vague of an answer? _Probably the latter._ Eddie thinks to himself, and worries his bottom lip. He’s never been too good at people and handling their emotions, and it seems that was the issue in this case as well. Eddie watches Richie throw back the shot that was delivered while he was lost in thought, before he speaks up again.

“I was forced to come to your show.” Eddie states bluntly and winces at his own words. Richie looks at him with an even deeper frown than he had before, and Eddie rushes to correct himself. “But I ended up liking it! I was forced to come, but I liked it.” He clarifies and meets Richie’s gaze once more. He looks as if he’s about to respond, but Eddie throws himself into a thorough explanation - a rant more like, due to it’s frantic and intense nature -- before he can. “I’d heard of you before I came and, admittedly, I didn’t like you very much. I didn’t like your jokes, I thought that you were absolutely disgusting, lewd, inappropriate, disrespectful…” He pauses and lets out a huff, looking away for a split second as he puts his words together in his mind. “But then I came here, to this cramped fucking run-down comedy club that clearly hasn’t been mopped in a decade, and I found out you aren’t that bad.” Eddie motions around wildly at the bar as he speaks, with an aura of frustration crowding around him as he does. He opts to ignore the way the bartender glares at him after.

Richie lights up at that and opens his mouth to speak once more, only to be cut off again. “Well, your jokes are still super gross and heterosexual, but you play it off well. You don’t come off as a douchebag, you come off as somebody _pretending_ to be a douchebag just for yucks, which is something you have to see to believe -- and, believe me, I saw.” Eddie finally pauses, only to scan Richie up and down as he had when he was on stage. _God, he’s even hotter up close._ Eddie sucks his lip between his teeth again, clearly a subconscious habit, before looking back up at the man’s face, and he only then realized that he was out of breath. Eddie panted as he scanned Richie’s expression, looking for any hint of the same desire.

Richie raises a brow at him, as if to ask ‘are you done?’, before finally speaking. “Was that a round-about way of saying I’m funny and hot? Because you could’ve just said that, man.” He smirks, leaning in a bit closer -- so close that Eddie can smell his cologne. Rather than acknowledging that, he scoffs and frowns, then kicks Richie’s shin lightly. “Shut the fuck up, dickhead. You’re lucky I said any of that at all!” Eddie winces at his tone as he had before, but this time Richie laughs. Eddie takes him in as he does, his eyes catching on the smile he’s slowly becoming addicted to, before beginning to laugh himself. Richie’s laugh is just so contagious that Eddie can't help but join in, his eyes crinkling at their corners as he does.

Richie’s laughter soon fades away, leaving him with a charming grin on his face instead. He hums, letting his eyes trail over Eddie’s body as he had done to him only minutes earlier. Eddie squirms under the attention, doing little to conceal the half-chub he’s still sporting from earlier, yet still blushing dark and pretty when it’s discovered. Richie’s gaze lingers there for a second longer than Eddie’s mentally prepared for, and he feels himself twitch in his jeans. Richie groans low in his throat, his eyes snapping up to meet Eddie’s once more as he rests his hand on his knee and squeezes. “What’s your name?” He asks, tilting his head.

Eddie gasps softly at the squeeze, but continues to stare into Richie’s dilated eyes rather than look down to where his hand is resting. “Eddie.” He mumbles out, all but whimpering as the hand begins to travel higher and Richie leans in closer, so close that their foreheads are nearly touching. “Do you really think I’m funny, Eddie?” He purrs out, his hushed voice coming out deeper than before, laced with arousal. Eddie bites back a moan and breathes in Richie’s cologne, his eyes hooded as he bites his lip and nods. “Yeah.” He whispers back, before leaning in closer as Richie’s hand nears his erection.

Richie moans low in his throat, and Eddie’s quick to realize Richie’s getting off on the praise. A thrill shoots through his body and he grins to himself, taking the knowledge and running with it. “You were so good, Richie. Made me laugh so much.” He hums out, resting his hand on Richie’s chest as he leans in to whisper right in his ear. “I bet you’d be such a good boy in bed. Bet you’d fuck me so good.” He finishes the statement off with a nip to the man’s earlobe, and before he knows it Richie is putty in his hands.

“Fuck, I’ll be so good. I’ll make you cum untouched on my cock, I’ll ruin you for all other men. I’ll be so good, I promise.” He jumbles out, almost unintelligible, his breath hot and heavy as he speaks. Eddie is taken aback slightly by how fast Richie got into such a submissive headspace, but he _definitely_ doesn't mind. He takes a moment to appreciate the way Richie trembles, so desperate and slutty. “Please?” Richie practically whimpers out, pulling back slightly to look into Eddie’s eyes once more. Eddie admires the wetness filling up in them, the desperation so evident; the need to please him clearly overwhelming. That and the lust in his gaze, blown out with pure want, is what sends Eddie tumbling. How could he resist this?

Before he knows it, they're both stumbling into the single person bathroom, their lips sloppily moving together in a needy, hungry kiss. It’s fucking filthy, so wet from how heavy Eddie is licking into Richie's mouth like he can't get enough that a little bit of saliva covers their lips and even drips down Richie's chin a little. Eddie quickly kicks the door shut behind them, before he finds himself pressed against it by a moaning Richie. _Jesus Christ._ He thinks, exasperated and so turned on that he’s dizzy with it. Eddie mentally pats himself on the back as he focuses enough to reach beside himself and lock the door. Although the idea of someone catching them isn’t exactly _unappealing_ , he figures he should at least try to keep some of their dignity.

It seems as if he’s the only one who cares about that, though, seeing as Richie’s moaning so shamelessly loud just from making out. Eddie can’t even blame him, he would probably be making just as much noise if he wasn’t so busy chasing the taste of honey and bourbon on Richie’s tongue. He finds himself desperately lapping at it, sucking it off of his tongue like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted -- which, paired with both the scent of Richie and the feeling of his big hands gripping his smaller waist, it definitely is. Eddie decides very quickly he would happily taste it every day for the rest of his life if he could, which would probably worry him if his head wasn’t so clouded with lust and his dick wasn’t so fat in his jeans.

“Fuck,” Eddie gasps out as he feels Richie roughly shove his thigh between his legs, pressing determinedly against his dick. He finds himself rutting desperately against it without even thinking about it, and he whimpers openly into Richie’s mouth. “That feels so good, Richie.” Eddie manages to get out, moaning at the way he’s basically being lifted against the door from the way his crotch is sitting on Richie’s thick thigh. “Yeah, baby? You like that? You like having something to grind your hard little cock into?” Richie purrs out filthily, and Eddie keens. “God, yeah.” He admits, his hands clutching desperately at the larger man’s broad shoulders, steadying himself and gaining some leverage to fuck down against him.

Richie moans to himself at the sight, before hungrily diving in to mouth and sucking at Eddie’s neck. Eddie opens his mouth to protest to the marks, but he finds himself whining instead. _Fuck it._ He thinks, basking at the feeling of Richie marking his neck up -- claiming him. He loves it, he loves feeling like he belongs to someone else -- the all consuming feeling of it, the hunger and possessiveness behind it, knowing he's _wanted_ enough to be. It’s almost enough to make him cream his pants, especially because of who it’s coming from. “ _Richie_.” He manages to wheeze out, tugging him back by his curls.

Richie looks at him, his lips slick with spit and puffy from kissing. Eddie thinks he looks prettier than anyone else in the entire world. “I want you to fuck me. No, I _need_ you to fuck me.” Eddie says, fisting at Richie’s shirt and nodding quickly in a confirming manner, mostly to himself. “Yeah, that’s what I want. Right now, please.” Richie throws his head back in laughter momentarily, then looks back at him and grins. “Well, how could I say no to that?” Eddie smiles and giggles in return and pulls him back in for a kiss. This kiss is much softer than the ones before it, and they both sigh into it, almost as if they’re relieved to feel it, which, to be fair, they are. Deep down they both know that neither of them really need a fuck, they both need intimacy, the feeling of someone wanting you as much as you want them, and oh boy, do they want each other the same.

Eddie hums against Richie’s lips before hesitantly pulling back. He laughs as Richie huffs at the loss and cups the man’s cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip. “You’re so hot.” He whispers as he slides his thumb into Richie’s mouth and against his tongue. Richie immediately begins to suck on it, looking at him with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. Eddie nearly melts into a puddle at how pretty he looks, but instead bites his lip and holds eye contact with the other’s heavy gaze, rubbing his thumb against Richie’s greedy tongue as he sucks, causing him to moan whorishly and flutter his eyes shut. Eddie can’t take his eyes off of him, his breath catching in his throat and making him feel light-headed. The rational part of his brain knows this isn’t how a hook up is supposed to feel, but _fuck_ he can’t even bring himself to care with such a beauty in front of him. He’s already fucking whipped, and happy to be so.

"Your mouth is so hungry, baby. You need something bigger to satisfy it, don't you?" Eddie purrs out, sliding his thumb from Richie's hot mouth and rubbing his spit into his bottom lip, then down his chin. He watches the streak of spit as he leaves it behind, moaning softly to himself. He may not have realized it before, but he _loves_ getting messy during sex, whether it be himself or his partner. The filthiness of it is so hot, especially since he spent most of his life being terrified of it. Being here, in this seedy bar bathroom with a random man he just met, who is looking at him like he would do anything to please him is a huge step for him, but _god_ is he loving it. Eddie’s never felt hotter in his life, and they haven't even done anything past making out and over the pants stuff. He’s going to die when they go further.

Richie moans at Eddie's question, nodding ecstatically and clutching at him. He swears his legs nearly give out as Eddie drags his spit down his chin, and he wants nothing more than for him to stuff his cock so deep down his throat he feels it in his _chest._ Richie does his best to communicate this by whining and pressing harder again Eddie's erection, feeling tears of desperation well up in his eyes. He's never felt himself get this desperate before, there's just something about Eddie that's making him want to submit and give him anything in the world. Hell, he would gladly choke and die with his dick in his mouth or his hand around his throat. _That would actually be the ideal way to go. Maybe if they do this again he can ask him for that._

Eddie smiles at Richie's enthusiasm, jerking his hips forward with a moan as he applies more pressure to his throbbing cock. He then cups Richie's cheek, thumbing at a tear that had escaped his eye, and coos. "Don't worry, Rich. I'll give you what you need." He says gently, leaning in to place a sweet kiss to Richie's lips. Eddie feels butterflies erupt in his stomach at the kiss, and he somehow knows Richie feels the same thing, almost like an instinct or some sort of connection. It makes him feel weak, almost like jelly, and he can't help but press closer. Eddie feels like he _needs_ this, like it completes him in some way, and the thought of that nearly brings him to tears.

Richie kisses back just as softly, whimpering low in his throat at the feeling of something he can't quite place. It's overwhelming, so overwhelming that he breaks the kiss and sucks in a deep and shaky breath, setting Eddie down on his feet delicately. Richie does a once over of the delicious man before him, before suddenly dropping to his knees, almost as if he couldn't stand any longer if he tried. His knees thud against the ground in a way that is _definitely_ painful, but he can't even pay any mind to it with Eddie's dick so close to being in his mouth. Richie makes quick work of undoing Eddie's jeans and tugging both them and his underwear far enough down his legs to get his cock out, which immediately smacks up against his abdomen due to how painfully hard it is. Richie moans at that and looks up to meet Eddie's eyes, smiling softly as he takes in the blush on his cheeks. _Cute, cute, cute._

The sight of Richie on his knees before him nearly makes Eddie pass out, especially once he gets his dick out. He gasps as his length slaps up against his lower half, blushing and feeling rather embarrassed until he meets Richie's gaze and sees how utterly turned on the man is. Hearing Richie moan at it the way he does is definitely encouraging too. Eddie feels kind of stupid with his shirt on while his cock is out, so he quickly pulls it over his head and throws it down on the ground, revealing his toned body to Richie's hungry gaze. "Fuck." He hears Richie whisper and before he can reply the man is licking a bold strip up his shaft. Eddie moans out rather loud at that before throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. Richie thinks that's a shame, he'd definitely much rather hear his sounds of pleasure, but he understands -- being as they're still in public, even if it is a shady bar slash comedy club.

Richie's path leads him up to the head of Eddie's cock, and he wastes no time beginning to desperately lap at the slit, collecting his precum on his tongue and humming at the taste of it. It's sweeter than he's used to, and he's definitely pleased with it. So pleased with it, in fact, that he tightly wraps his hand around the shaft of Eddie's cock and slowly slides up, squeezing a dollop more onto his waiting tongue. Eddie gapes down at him, his hand quickly leaving his mouth to tangle in Richie's curls. He groans low at the feeling, throwing his head back and jerking his hips into the tight squeeze of Richie's fist. It almost hurts, but he loves it and moans in approval as he feels the man before him repeat the action.

Richie watches in awe through hooded eyes at how beautifully Eddie reacts and repeats the motion, both moaning at the taste once more and at the way Eddie whines and shakes with it. He decides he can't take it anymore though, and desperately fits the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking tightly. Eddie cries out loud at that, doubling over at the intensity of it and grips Richie's hair tighter in his fist. The man below him moans, sending vibrations down the length of his cock and causing him to gasp. "Oh fuck, Richie." He whimpers, managing to slump back against the door once he gains his bearings, using his free hand to mindlessly pinch at his nipple. Richie hums happily, definitely pleased with the effect his mouth already has. He mentally praises himself for making such a gorgeous man feel so good and feels the pride bloom warm in his chest.

Eddie pants and looks down at Richie, completely amazed by him. Admittedly, Eddie hasn't had many blowjobs in his lifetime, both completely in denial of his sexuality and uncomfortable receiving them from women, but this was just _fucking insane._ He knows this is pure talent, and the thrill of being on the receiving end of it shoots through his spine. Eddie groans as Richie sinks his hot mouth further down his length and doesn't stop until he reaches the base, his cock stuffed to his throat. "Jesus fucking c _hrist._ " Eddie gasps out, not being able to stop his hips from fucking forward into the tight, wet, heat of Richie's mouth. Richie moans at the thrust, desperately pressing himself closer to get _more._ He was fucking dick addled just from the first taste of Eddie's cock, and it's only getting worse. He wants him to fuck his throat so hard that he can't speak for days, and he feels dizzy with it.

Eddie takes in how much Richie seemed to enjoy the thrust and curiously thrusts forward again, both moaning at the tip of his cock touching the back of his throat and at the moan he gets in return. That's all the encouragement he needs before he pulls his hips back and thrusts once more, then again and again and again until he's desperately fucking Richie's mouth and panting with pleasure. Eddie can't stop moaning at the feeling, gripping Richie's hair tightly in his fingers as he doubles over and humps into the heat around him, taking what he wants. Richie swears he died and went to Heaven, utterly in love with the feeling of Eddie fucking his throat with no hesitation, just using him like he's nothing more than a wet hole. He can't resist touching himself anymore, and desperately shoves a hand into his boxers to pump his cock.

Eddie opens his eyes, which are wet with tears at the overwhelming pleasure Richie is giving him, and barely registers that Richie is touching himself. Touching himself to _this_ , to Eddie fucking his throat. That's what sends him over the edge, crying out loudly as he shoves his cock deep down Richie's throat and cums harder than he ever has in his _life._ He pulls his hips back slightly after a second, having enough mind to try not to kill him via choking on his cum, and spills the rest of his seed into his mouth. It feels as if he's cumming for fucking ever, whimpering and shaking desperately as he just keeps fucking going; which isn't that much of a shocker, being as he doesn't masturbate often and hasn't had sex in months. He's both embarrassed and turned on by how much he's cumming, the perfect cross between humiliation and thrill. He feels like he's going to die from how fucking hot this is.

Richie moans around the cock in his mouth as Eddie pumps his cum in alongside it, feeling some of it leak out the corners of his lips. He feels fucking _filthy,_ and it turns him on so much it aches. That, paired with the sounds Eddie's making and the obscene amount of cum he's giving him, is enough to make Richie cum all over his fist and Eddie's calves. He feels tears slide down his cheeks as he does, humping into his own hand and riding it out. After a few seconds, Eddie's cock is finally spent and he pulls out of Richie's mouth, some of his cum dribbling out with it. He slumps back against the door once more, still panting and shaking as he takes in the image below him. Richie looks absolutely _ruined_ and Eddie is surprised to feel his cock give a half hearted twitch at that, being as he just drained his balls down Richie’s throat. He admires the tear streaks on his cheeks and how messed up his hair is, the cum dripping down his spit soaked chin, then the mess on his fist. In that moment, Eddie swears he's gonna get down on one knee and propose.

Richie hungrily swallows down the load of cum in his mouth, then opens his mouth to pant. He feels so fucking wore out, but also desperate to fuck the life out of Eddie. Richie looks up to meet the gaze he feels burning on his skin, and whimpers at the look on Eddie's face. He's never had anyone look at him the way Eddie is right now, and he can't quite place what emotion is behind it. If you asked Eddie, he wouldn’t know either. Richie opens his mouth to say something, but can’t get the words out, both due to his throat being ruined and from how intense the look is. It makes him feel hot in his core, but not from arousal. It’s something else, something less familiar, something that makes him feel like he’s being melted by hot lava yet soaring through the clouds at the same time. Richie can’t look away.

Eddie is the first to break the trance between them, realizing that he was the one lingering, and blushes at the fact he was caught staring in the first place. He bites his lip out of habit, suddenly shy about the interaction. It wasn’t that he regretted it or was ashamed of it, it was just that he’s never felt anything so intense in his entire life and he was nervous about how bad he wanted it forever. Eddie feels a tap on his thigh and looks down at Richie again, who is tilting his head curiously at him. “What’s wrong?” Richie asks, his voice gravelly and rough from the abuse to it. Eddie feels a little guilty, but it seems like he really liked it when it was happening so he doesn’t feel _that_ guilty. Eddie absentmindedly brings a hand down to cup his cheek tenderly, not being able to resist it despite his inner turmoil. He strokes the skin with his thumb gently, sighing a little. “I don’t know.” He answers honestly, frowning. 

Richie frowns back, bringing his hand up to rest over Eddie’s where it lay on his cheek. He searches his eyes, almost as if he can find out what’s wrong through them, but of course he can’t. So he stands up instead, wincing at the ache in his knees but quickly recovering and crowding into Eddie’s space. He rests his forehead against the other’s, cupping Eddie’s cheek as he had done to him. Eddie doesn’t resist or move away, so he counts that as a good sign. “Do you regret what we did?” Richie blurts, although he _absolutely_ did not want to ask that. Eddie frowns deeper, looking up at Richie incredulously and shaking his head. “Oh my god, no!” He protests desperately, taking the man's face in his hands quickly yet gently. “Oh, Richie, _no.”_ Eddie coos out, hoping he believes him, and looks into his eyes earnestly. “I loved it. You were so good.”

Richie smiles a little, blushing under the praise. “Really?” He asks hopefully, almost as if he was a child wondering if his parents are really gonna put his drawing on the fridge. Eddie smiles at the look, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Yes, really. You were _perfect._ ” He confirms, nodding tightly and looking at him knowingly. Richie breathes out in relief, so relieved, in fact, that he urges Eddie into a kiss without even thinking about it. Eddie giggles against his lips, but kisses back happily. The kiss doesn’t last long, but is just as passionate as ever and leaves them both slightly out of breath. Richie smiles a little as they pull back, but quickly remembers the original matter at hand. “What’s wrong then?” He asks, soft and genuine. 

Eddie sighs out, looking down for a moment. “I just… I don't know. I guess I’m just nervous.” He admits, fiddling with the back of Richie’s shirt. Before Richie can speak, he continues. “Nervous because I liked that a lot, like maybe too much. More than you should probably like a hook up. I liked it so much that I feel like I can’t live without it, which makes me sound crazy, right? We met _today_ and all you did was suck my dick! I’m so fucking creepy.” He laughs out dryly, not even daring to meet Richie’s gaze. All that follows is silence, an uncomfortable silence, and Eddie feels tears well behind his eyes and feels the strong need to leave _right now,_ but as he tries to pull out of Richie’s space, he stops him. Finally, Eddie looks back up at him.

Richie is shaking his head, looking at him in disbelief. “Are you crazy?” He asks, breathless. Eddie flinches at that, a punch of rejection hitting him. “No, no!” Richie immediately interjects, cupping his face as Eddie had done to him earlier. “I mean you must be fucking crazy to think I don’t feel that way too, or that I wouldn’t be fucking thrilled to hear you say that.” He explains, causing Eddie to actually meet his gaze now. “How could I not feel the same way, Eddie? You’re so gorgeous. You’re fucking _hot._ I’ve never been so turned on in my fucking life. I swear, you’ve ruined me for everyone else ever.” Richie says, before pulling back and turning away to dramatically speak to a fake audience. “Nobody look at me! I’m not available to fuck you because some dude at Mulligan’s came so hard down my throat that I saw stars!” He announces, causing Eddie to laugh and tug at his shirt to get him to come back. 

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Eddie says once Richie is back to his original spot, pressed close to him. His tone is so fond, filled with adoration rather than distaste. Richie grins at that, nodding. “Yeah, I am.” He agrees, which Eddie snorts at. They just look at each other for a moment, basking in the moment, before Eddie speaks up once more. “Hey, Richie?” He asks, biting his lip. Richie hums, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow in an inquiring manner. “Hm?” 

“Do you wanna take me home and fuck me now?” 

Richie has never moved faster in his life.

Eddie thinks, **_Maybe stand-up isn't so bad._**

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u liked it and thank u for reading!!! again, comment below if u liked it! :)


End file.
